A Gesture of Love in the Wrong Direction
by Pianoninja
Summary: With nuptials pending on Darwin ward will Jac ever get her chance at a happy ending? WARNING: SPOILER RELATED


**Hey guys, I've passed the stage of being able to ignore the BJ engagement so I've gone to the other extreme and written a fanfiction about it. Enjoy! **

"Bonnie Wallis, will you marry me?" He was crouched down on one knee in the middle of Darwin, everyone was crowding around the nurses station, staring hopefully at the nurses.

"I-I..yes! Of course I will!" her reply was soon muffled by the cheers and applaud from the rest of the ward staff. However, Jonny's smile was soon wiped off his face as he locked sight of two tear filled green eyes at the back of the ward. Her face was plastered with hurt and shock, he could easily see her chest heaving, she was struggling to accept this and he was trying hard to push the need to release Bonnie and pull the mother of his child into a much needed hug. Jac couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't take her eyes off of him and her breathing became faster as she tried desperately to contain the sob rising in her chest.

"Jac?" She barely registered the voice of Mo beside her until she drifted into her vision, staring at her in concern.

"I um - I have to uh.." she breathed deeply, trying to bring herself out of the trance she had found herself locked in. Turning quickly as he broke off the stare they were both holding, her eyes were sparkling with fresh tears, she moved quickly down the corridor.

Elliot stumbled back into the office a couple of hours later, his arms full of various patient folders, where he came across his younger colleague. She was sitting at the computer, staring emptily into the distance, her hand clenched into a fist in front of her face, twitching her finger and thumb every now and then.

"Jac?" Everything okay?" he queried softly as he sat down at his desk opposite her. She replied with a weak nod and a mumbled

"fine." The professor leaned forward over the paper cluttered heaps on the desk in front of him,

"Jac. You know, I've known you for a pretty long time now, and you've been through a lot in that time."

"I'm fine Elliot." She replied without moving her stare from the wall in front of her.

"Come on Jac, what is it? ..Is Emma ok?" the surgeon shuffled shuffled somewhat closer to her.

"She's fine, she's...she's great" her voice cracked just the tiniest bit as she spoke. "She's just got herself a new step Mother, what could be better? When she's old enough to realise how bad I am at this parenting thing, she can go and live with her." Elliot was crouched by the side of her now, she was looking into his eyes, so full of wisdom, her own pleading with him to tell her what to do. He took a hold of her hands which were picking absent mindedly at the fraying ends of her dark blue scrubs.

"Jac Naylor, you are an amazing Mother and don't you ever forget that. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I would trust you with my childrens' lives." He watched on helplessly as a whole new set of tears brimmed just on the edges of her shimmering eyes.

"but..I'm a surgeon, I can suture the arteries of a beating heart in ten seconds flat, I could diagnose most things whilst standing on my head, but I can't do emotion. How many times have I said 'emotion has no place in theatre'? It reaches out futher than that Elliot, emotion has no place in my life, I can't connect with anyone, it just doesnt work. I am incapable of loving anyone and it's blatantly clear that nobody could love me." The professor squeezed her hand as she shed light in the now seemingly obvious reason for her withdrawn mood.

"Just because Jonny's moved on you can't give up, you got over Joseph leaving and you will get through this." he tried, with a hopeful smile on his face.

"But I'm going to have to see them every day. His stupid grin and her smug little face prancing around the ward." She spoke through gritted teeth as she battled against her emotions, trying to keep up the facade.

"Talk to him Jac, you need to make him understand." Elliot advised, heaving himself up of the floor.

"Oh yeah, and say what? 'Don't marry Bonnie, I still love you'?" she joked in her own sarcastic, mocking tone.

"Well yes, if that's what you feel then he needs to know. Then it's up to him what he does about it." He grasped her hands tightly and pulled onto her feet,

"you know I can't do that Elliot." and he wrapped a strong and caring arm around her shoulders,

"yes you can, you are the strongest person I know, you can do anything you put your mind to."

*Meanwhile, down on AAU*

Sacha walked onto the ward in his usual cheery fashion and approached Colette with a smile.

"Hello Mr Levy, sorry about this, Raf's in theatre and Ric's in another stupid board meeting, I can hardly leave that ponce to pretend he's a consultant" she announced, gesturing towards Harry who was sat in a chair flipping a coin absent mindedly.

"No worries Colette, it's nice to come back down here now and then, I kind of miss it. I remember one day me and Jac got sent down here and ended up in a competition to-" he stopped as the senior nurse gave him a steely glare. "Yeah Ms Naylor gives me that look when I tell stories too. Sorry, who's the patient?" She rolled her eyes at the consultant but couldn't help but laugh at him,

"I'll just grab the notes, two minutes" she said as she walked away quickly with that 'woman on a mission' look.

Sacha stood by the nurses station while he waited, flicking through a few piles of paper work as he overheard two nurses chatting to each other. He only began to listen properly when he heard a mention of Jonny and Bonnie.

_"Have you heard he proposed to her earlier?"_ The first one queried to her colleague eagerly.

_"What? No way! Give me the deets, like now"_ The second replied in a squeak.

_"Well Kirsty up on Darwin told me it was like the most totally adorable thing! He got down on one knee and everything, in front of everyone on the war."_

_"Aww my gosh that is so sweet! Did she agree? Oh my god please tell me she said yes!"_

_"She did! They are literally like so perfect together, oh my god."_

_"They are like so precious! It's such a shame he's all tangled up with that skinny ginger woman though."_

_"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about her, that poor kid having her for-"_

They were interrupted pretty sharply as Sacha coughed loudly and gained their attention.

"Don't you two have work to be getting on with?" he queried rhetorically, through gritted teeth. They mumbled an undistinguishable reply and went to move away before he called over to them, "If I ever hear of you talking about a senior member or any member of staff like that again, I will sure you're out of this hospital in a flash." they soon ran off and left Sacha wondering over the truth within this little snippet of gossip before Colette returned with the patient notes.


End file.
